Gonna Have Myself A Time !
by Kuracker
Summary: South Park est probablement la ville la plus étrange de tous les Etats-Unis. Et dans cette ville, bon nombre d'adolescents perturbés et aux hormones en folie. Et c'est à vous de décider du sort que prendront leurs histoires. [Règles : donnez un pairing un thème.]
1. Craig et Tweek

**Coucou ! Je vous retrouve pour un concept que j'aimerais tester ! Alors voilà comment ça se passera : deux fois par semaine, je publie un texte sur South Park centré sur la sexualité, mais ce thème n'est pas si central.**

 **Le premier texte est sur du Creek, et pour les prochains...Et bien, c'est vous qui choisissez ! Pairing, personnage seul, même trois si vous le souhaitez ! Je ferais chaque commentaire (même si je me réserve un droit de dire oui ou non) et vous pouvez même demander un petit truc personnel. C'est quelque chose que je souhaite tester depuis longtemps, donc j'espère bien le faire. De plus, ça pourrait m'aider à me réguler en terme d'écriture et être plus productive.**

 **Mais je m'égare.**

 **En attendant, je vous laisse avec le premier chapitre de cette fic' un peu spécial, et pour commencer pas des moindres : Craig x Tweek !**

\- T-Tu regardais au dessus de mon test.

Craig leva les yeux vers la provenance de la voix, intrigué. Mr Adler venait de ramasser les dernières copies de l'interro et c'était l'intercours. Durant cette période de temps, lorsqu'il ne changeait pas de classe, il adorait ne rien faire. Aussi, qu'on vienne le déranger durant ce moment de répit l'énervait au plus haut point. Enfin, au point où on pouvait énerver Craig Tucker.

Il leva donc le regard vers Tweek. Le blondinet tremblait légèrement, mais ses yeux le fixaient sévèrement. Au moins, c'était un tic qu'il avait appris à maîtriser depuis le début de leur relation.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu as regardé mon test. Tu as triché.

Il n'avait pas l'habitude que Tweek soit aussi... Peu Tweek. Craig haussa les épaules et reposa sa tête dans sa main, espérant que ces cinq minutes de calme lui soient tout de même accordées.

\- Craig !

Apparemment non...

\- Quoi ? Fit-il séchement.

\- T-T'as copié !

\- Et. Alors.

Malgré ses yeux fermés, il savait parfaitement l'air que devait afficher son petit ami maintenant de gros yeux, une bouche pincée, et un début de rouge se peignant sur ses joues.

\- E-Et bien c'est mal C-Craig. Tu aurais dû étudier.

L'intéressé rouvrit les yeux, analysa le jeune homme, avant de soupirer.

\- Laisse tomber.

\- N-Non !

Okay, là il commençait sérieusement à l'énerver. Et il le voulait, cet intercours calme.

\- Tweek, arrête maintenant.

Mais le petit blondinet ne s'arrêta pas, et prit le bras du brun, sachant très bien que ça le ferait réagir.

\- Non, je n'arrêterais pas !

Craig soupira à nouveau, plus bruyamment cette fois. Où Tweek avait-il appris à être aussi énervant, bordel de merde ?

\- J'ai besoin de pisser, annonça-t-il en se levant,jugeant que c'était la seule façon d'avoir un peu de calme.

Il sortit donc de la classe, se foutant royalement d'Adler qui lui hurla de ne pas déconner, pour rejoindre les toilettes de son étage. Il n'avait pas la moindre envie de pisser, il cherchait juste à éviter Tweek un moment et... être un peu au calme. Bien sûr qu'il n'avait pas révisé le contrôle, c'était du Français ! L'orthographe, la syntaxe, la conjugaison... ça lui donnait mal à la tête ! À moins que l'interro ne portait sur le dernier livre du programme...

De toute façon il ne l'avait pas lu.

Il crut un instant être au calme, sauf que la porte des toilettes s'ouvrit une minute plus tard, laissant apparaître un blondinet tremblotant.

\- C-Craig ?

Bordel, jamais tranquille. Il l'aimait, certes à sa manière, mais qu'est-ce que Tweek pouvait l'emmerder des fois.

\- Quoi ?

Son ton était sec, mais plus sec que d'habitude, et Tweek le remarqua. Il eut un frisson gêné, est-ce que Craig lui en voulait ? Peut-être. Il s'approcha prudemment, son inquiétude lisible sur son visage.

\- Tu...m'en veux ?

Il se retint de lui faire un doigt, parce que oui et non. Il était énervé contre lui de lui avoir rapproché un truc aussi stupide, et de l'autre côté... C'était Tweek. On ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir.

Malgré tout, il voyait bien une façon de tirer profit de la situation.

\- Un peu.

\- A-AH ! Je suis d-d-d-désolé !

\- Il va falloir te racheter.

Il se redressa, tout en tentant de dissimuler son début de sourire amusé.

\- ACH! COMMENT ?!

\- Eh bien...

Il alla fermer la porte des toilettes, avant de l'attirer dans une cabine.

\- Tu vas devoir être très convaincant...

Parfois, Craig Tucker s'en voulait un tout petit peu d'être aussi sadique avec ce petit être. Et souvent, il adorait profiter de la situation.

 **Voilà voilà ! En espérant que le concept vous plaise,**

 **Kuracker.**


	2. Christophe et Gregory

**A la demande de Ninareli, voici un Christophe x Gregory ! Je suis contente d'avoir eu des reviews, honnêtement je ne pensais pas en avoir haha, en tout cas deux chapitres sont d'ores et déjà en préparation !**

 **Sinon c'est la première fois que j'écris sur ces deux-là, j'espère que leur caractère est respecté ! (même si vu le peu qu'on les voit on peut prendre quelques libertés...)**

 **Aussi, lorsque Christophe TENTE de parler anglais dans ce chapitre, la plupart des fautes sont faites exprès. Et tout ce qui n'est pas en italique dans le texte est en français pour les personnages (vu que CriCri d'amour est français et que j'aime bien penser que Gregory parle aussi cette langue.) BREF.**  
 **Disclaimer : South Park appartient à Trey Parker et Matt Stone.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

Il ne croyait pas en Dieu.

Et du haut de ses 17 ans, Christophe le criait à qui voulait bien l'entendre. Et à part sa mère, ça ne signifiait pas grand monde.

Il détestait ce soi-disant créateur, celui qui aurait crée le monde en huit jours, qui aurait banni Adam et Eve du jardin d'Éden et toutes ces conneries écrites dans la Bible. À chaque débat qu'il avait avec sa mère, il avançait comme argument principal le fait qu'il n'y aurait pas de malheurs dans le monde s'Il existait réellement. Généralement, sa mère le dévisageait un instant, ouvrait puis refermait sa bouche d'une façon assez ridicule puis secouait la tête avant de laisser tomber, retournant à son activité première. Elle n'aimait pas vraiment avoir de grandes discussions avec son fils, elle préférait... Laisser aller.

Mais cette fois-là, c'était parti en réelle engueulade. Si, en étant plus jeune, Christophe avait appris à obéir à sa mère, une fois entré dans l'adolescence il avait compris que lui tenir tête ne serait pas compliqué. Aussi quand il avait décrié tous les malheurs du monde et ce soi-disant Dieu qui ne bougeait pas le petit doigt et qu'elle lui avait, bizarrement, rétorqué de ne pas dire des choses pareilles à propos de son Dieu, il s'était offusqué.

\- Ce trou du cul n'est pas mon Dieu, maman.

\- CHRISTOPHE.

Elle lui avait fait les gros yeux, du genre qu'on fait à un gosse quand il a volé des bonbons ou ce genre de conneries. Il n'avait pas du tout apprécié.

\- Quoi ? J'ai le droit de dire ce que je veux, que je sache.

\- Pas sous mon toit, jeune homme.

Ils étaient en train de manger, et Christophe avait bien envie de prendre son assiette et de la finir dans sa chambre mais.. il ne voulait pas s'avouer vaincu.

\- T'es vieux jeu, putain..

\- Ton langage !

\- Oh, tu voudrais peut-être que j'insulte en anglais, comme Papa ?

L'allusion à son père fit rougir sa mère de honte, cette dernière ne digérant toujours pas cette rupture vieille de 11 ans.

\- Arrête.

 _\- Oh shit, mommy, I'm sooo sorry I talked about daddy that way. But you cannot ignore the fact that he was a piece of shit who left you for a bitch half his age._ [Oh merde maman, je suis tellement désolé d'avoir parlé de papa comme ça. Mais tu ne peux pas ignorer le fait que c'était une merde qui t'a laissée pour une pute deux fois plus jeune que lui.]

Son accent était teinté de français, et de quelques fautes de grammaire aussi. Mais il s'en foutait. Il avait arrêté d'aller au lycée de South Park l'année précédente, à ses 16 ans, et même avant ça il n'avait jamais écouté les cours d'anglais avec réelle intérêt. Il comprenait, il se faisait comprendre, c'était tout ce qui importait réellement. Améliorer quoi que ce soit, très peu pour lui.

\- Va dans ta chambre, bredouilla sa mère, la voix teintée de larmes.

Mais il continua.

 _\- I have to say that she was more hot than you anyway,but dad was such an asshole.. How can you still love him ?_ [Je dois dire qu'elle était plus sexy que toi de toute façon, mais papa était un vrai trou de cul. Comme peux-tu encore l'aimer ?]

\- Je ne... Chris, quitte cette table.

 _\- Fuck you, I'm not going to obey you._ [Va te faire foutre, je ne vais pas t'obéir.]

\- Christophe.

Leurs regards se croisèrent, l'un embué de larmes, l'autre amusé mais ayant cette envie profonde de se révolter, de s'énerver contre le monde.

\- Fais tes affaires et dégage. Je ne veux plus de toi sous ce toit.

L'annonce lui parut drôle tellement elle était irréelle. Sérieusement ? Il la fixa un moment, ses cheveux bruns en bataille, son regard fatigué et cerné, les rides trop nombreuses sur son visage. Elle respirait la fatigue, et l'espace d'un instant, il crut être un petit garçon qui avait besoin de réconfort.

Il était allé trop loin en parlant de son père.

\- M-Maman, je...

\- Va t'en Christophe. Au moins pour la nuit, je ne veux pas de toi ici.

Elle baissa le regard, laissa échapper un soupir épuisé. Elle aimait son fils, mais là... Elle avait besoin d'une pause.

\- Va chez quelqu'un, à l'hôtel, ou quoi mais... Laisse-moi seule.

Christophe se leva, elle était bien sérieuse. Comme au ralenti, il alla dans sa chambre, prit son vieux sac de cours qui ne lui servait plus à rien désormais, en déversa la contenu sur le lit et le remplit avec le strict nécessaire : slip propre, t-shirt,portefeuille, clopes et quelques autres trucs. Il prit son téléphone portable, son chargeur, et il s'en alla en repassant par le salon, sans adresser un mot à sa mère, excepté un « Au revoir. » des plus amers.

Une fois dehors, le froid lui mordit à la peau. Il n'avait qu'un sweat vert olive absolument dégueulasse. Il le referma, et s'assit sur le perron. Aucune foutue idée d'où aller n'émergeait dans sa tête. Il n'avait gardé contact qu'avec quelques amis du lycée, et il ne se voyait débarquer à l'improviste chez aucun d'entre eux.

Même Gregory.

Sa relation avec lui avait toujours été..ambiguë. Mais malgré tout ça, Greg' l'avait toujours aidé autant qu'il pouvait,et...

Non, il ne pouvait décemment pas l'appeler.

Le temps de réfléchir, il s'alluma une cigarette pour ''déstresser'' triturant ses éternelles et un peu ridicules chaînes en métal de l'autre main.

..De toute façon il n'avait nulle part où aller. Et ça devait bien faire deux mois qu'il n'avait pas parlé.

Même s'il risquait de se faire remballer, il choisit d'appeler le contact classifié en tant que ''Greg''.

Il décrocha après la quatrième sonnerie, ôtant un poids à Christophe. Au moins il avait répondu.

Pourtant il ne parlait pas. Il n'entendait que sa respiration, posée, et il sut directement pourquoi il ne parlait pas. Gregory ne faisait ça que quand des numéros non enregistrés appelaient, pour écouter s'il reconnaissait la voix avant de parler. Un truc d'Anglais, probablement.

\- Greg, c'est moi.

 _\- Christopher_ ?

Ah, cet accent anglais qui écorchait son nom à chaque fois. Ça ne lui avait pas du tout manqué.

\- Ouais... T'as supprimé mon numéro ?

\- Mh, oui... Pourquoi t'appelles ?

Il se mordit la lèvre quant à sa réponse évasive, pourquoi avait-il supprimé son numéro, nom de tout-ce-que-vous-voulez-sauf-Dieu ?

\- J'ai ... j'ai eu une engueulade avec ma mère.

\- Une engou... _what ?_

 _\- An argument, a fight, a quarell..._

 _\- O-oh okay I got it._ Mais ça n'explique pas pourquoi tu appelles.

\- Elle m'a foutu... Elle m'a mis dehors.

\- Ah.

Il n'eut pas besoin de continuer à lui parler pour comprendre qu'il n'avait pas envie de l'aider. Après deux mois de silence, c'était un peu normal, d'ailleurs...

\- J'vais...

\- J'prends la voiture, je suis là dans vingt minutes. T'habites toujours à la bordure Ouest ?

Il eut envie de pleurer quand Gregory arriva, 25 minutes après, devant chez lui. Il sortit de sa berline gris foncé, et c'est à cet instant que Christophe se rappela qu'il ne l'avait pas vu depuis bien plus longtemps que deux mois. Et il avait beaucoup changé. Ses cheveux blonds d'ordinaire plaqués en arrière ondulaient dans tous les sens, encadrant joliment son visage. Il vit ses yeux bleus de loin, et il détourna le regard lorsqu'il s'approcha de lui. Sa démarche aussi lui avait manqué, putain.

 _\- You're smoking._

\- Ah.

Bon là, d'accord, il se vengeait du coup du téléphone. Il leva le regard vers lui, lui souffla sa fumée au visage. Le blond eut une grimace dégoûtée, un peu exagérée. Ça l'amusa, étrangement.

\- ...Donc elle t'a mis dehors.

\- Ouep. J'ai que ça, fit-il en désignant le sac avec le bout consumé de sa cigarette.

Il tira dessus à nouveau avant de regarder Gregory. Son style vestimentaire, c'était ce qui était le plus troublant chez lui. Avant, il ne portait que du orange, tout le temps, au moins un peu dans sa tenue, mais là...

Une veste en molleton beige, un jean des plus basiques, des chaussures typé anglaises. Il savait qu'il n'avait que 16 ans, mais cette tenue lui donnait l'air d'un père de famille.

Ce détail en particulier teinta ses joues en rouge.

 _\- Come on,_ tu vas attraper froid ici _Chris._ Viens dans la voiture.

Il lui obéit, appréciant qu'il ait réutilisé son nom raccourci... Autrefois, c'était tellement plus simple à prononcer pour lui..

...et à gémir aussi.

Mais là n'était pas le sujet.

Il s'assit côté passager, posant ses pieds sur le tableau de bord non sans un réel désir de provoquer le blond qui l'observa un instant avant de démarrer sans rien dire. Il n'y était que trop habitué, et ça lui avait manqué à lui aussi.

\- Nouvelle voiture, commenta The Mole.

 _\- Yeah._

Le dialogue s'interrompit un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent devant chez Gregory. Une petite maison familiale sans doute assez grande un couple avec enfant. Mais l'anglais n'avait rien à voir avec ça. Non, lui attendait de finir sa dernière année de lycée à South Park - il en avait sauté une- avant de revenir en Angleterre, pour intégrer Oxford et faire médecine. Il avait déjà tout prévu, et se savait assez intelligent pour y parvenir. Ça avait toujours fait chier Christophe ça, cette manie de tout savoir sur tout et de corriger tout le monde. Le pire c'était qu'il le faisait exprès, même pas pour être ''gentil''. Quel arrogant de merde.

Il se tourna vers le blond une fois la voiture garée dans le garage et leurs ceintures détachée. Et maintenant ? Il était venu le chercher. Bien. Mais ensuite.. ?

Ensuite il n'en savait strictement rien. Gregory le regardait, une certaine tension du passée dans l'air. Ils se regardaient sans rien dire depuis un moment en fait. Ils devaient avoir l'air con.

Ce fut Gregory qui lâcha la bombe le premier.

 _\- I missed you._

Lorsque Chris allait encore au lycée, il avait l'habitude de rentrer à pied jusqu'à chez Greg, puis en voiture lorsque ce dernier eut enfin son permis. Ils étaient déjà amis depuis longtemps, et tout le monde les charriait déjà avec ça. Le Français et l'Anglais de l'école. Meilleurs amis. Quel sujet de discussion ça faisait, surtout pour des connards racistes genre Cartman.

Puis un jour ils avaient commencé à coucher ensemble. Si c'était un souvenir clair dans la tête de Gregory - rapprochement avec lenteur alors qu'ils mataient la télévision suivant d'une séance d'attouchements assez poussés -, Chris n'en avait qu'un vague souvenir. Par contre il se souvenait de la plupart des autres fois qu'il y avait eu.

Spécialement la dernière, la fois où ils avaient baisé dans le jardin de chez Christophe, en plein hiver l'an dernier. Ils étaient complètement habillés, excepté leurs pantalons, et aucun des deux ne se serait douté que cette fois-là serait comme un espèce d'adieu.

Il ne l'avait revu que quelques fois après ça, jusqu'à maintenant.

Et là il venait de lui dire qu'il lui avait manqué. Clair, net, sans bavure. Les mots s'étouffaient dans sa gorge, aucune foutue idée de quoi répondre ne lui venait.

À part celle-ci, la plus stupide de tous ;

\- T-Toi aussi tu m'as manqué.

Apparemment ça avait suffi.

Ils n'atteignirent même pas la chambre de Gregory. A vrai dire, ils ne quittèrent même pas la voiture.

Lorsque le blond avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes, il comprit que rien n'avait vraiment changé depuis leur ''séparation''.

Et lorsqu'il avait pris son membre entre ses lèvres, il oublia tout ce qu'il savait.

Il le regarda faire des mouvements de haut en bas, sa langue tournant tout autour de lui, ses lèvres se resserrant à chaque fois qu'il remontait.

\- Oh putain...

Christophe rejeta la tête en arrière, ses doigts accrochés aux cheveux blonds de l'anglais alors qu'il accélérait. C'était tellement bon, la façon dont sa bouche enfermait son sexe, dont il le sortait de sa bouche pour continuer à la main et venir caresser sa base, puis quand il revenait le prendre...

Il se mordit la lèvre, Gregory le faisait se sentir tellement bien qu'il en était un peu gêné. Putain que c'était bon.

Jugeant qu'il allait trop lentement, il entreprit de bouger un peu ses hanches, si lentement au début que l'autre n'en remarqua quasiment rien.

Gregory était à quatre pattes, genoux sur le siège conducteur et mains occupées sur le siège passager, et la vue qu'il offrait à Christophe acheva de lui faire perdre toute limite. Il se mit à littéralement prendre sa bouche, ondulant des hanches alors qu'il tenait sa tête entre ses doigts. Les bruits de succions et de gémissements étouffés que l'anglais poussait étaient tellement excitant qu'il jouit dans sa bouche, un peu trop rapidement à son goût, mais il ne pouvait plus se rappeler de la dernière pipe aussi bonne qu'on lui avait faite alors... C'était justifié.

Gregory releva son visage face au français, léchant sa lèvre inférieure avec envie. Il était loin d'être satisfait, et il comptait le lui faire savoir.

\- Allons à l'intérieur.

 **Voilà voilà ! En tout cas j'ai adoré écrire sur eux ! J'ai un peu de mal pour écrire de longues scènes de sexe mais elles viendront ne vous en faites pas. N'hésitez pas à donner vos avis et/ou les couples que vous souhaiteriez voir dans la fic. A la prochaine !**


	3. Butters et Kenny

**Non vous ne rêvez pas, ceci est bien un nouveau chapitre !**

 **J'ai essayé de miser davantage sur le côté ""sexe"" cette fois-ci, mais pas que (je n'y peux rien, j'aime les sentiments fluffy !). A l'avenir les OS seront plus longs, et le dosage cul/histoire sera mieux fait !**

 **Pour répondre à une review qui m'a été laissée par MirryD, oui, vous pouvez demander plusieurs fois un même couple ! (d'ailleurs y a un autre Creek en préparation haha)**

 **N'oubliez pas que les histoires sont en rapport, donc si vous désirez par exemple un Craig x Kenny, ce sera logiquement une relation cachée où ils tromperont respectivement Tweek et Butters. Donc attention à ça, et bien évidemment je me réserve toujours le droit de refuser certaines demandes si je n'aime pas le couple ou que ça me met mal à l'aise.**

 **En attendant je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et j'arrête ici mon monologue !**

\- Arrête Kenny !

Comme si ce petit cri pouvait décourager le plus grand. Il avait une idée en tête, et il comptait bien arriver à ses fins. Et le fait qu'ils soient tous deux dans les toilettes de l'école n'y changeait strictement rien. La main du plus grand se posa sur la joue du blond, qui l'observa avec des yeux apeurés. Kenny sourit pour le rassurer, avant de poser ses lèvres sur son front. Il savait combien le jeune garçon était gêné par son corps, mais là... Il ne pouvait refréner ses envies.

\- Tu n'en as pas envie Butters ?

Le Butters en question secoua la tête, une moue boudeuse sur les lèvres.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler par mon prénom, maintenant qu'on est en…en…

\- En couple ?

Léo hocha la tête, devenant de plus en plus rouge, le terme était tellement gênant. En couple. Bien que personne à part eux n'était au courant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de paniquer à chaque fois que le plus grand lui souriait ou lui touchait les cheveux. C'était trop évident pour lui, et...

Il ne voulait pas que Kenny ait des ennuis à cause de lui. Ça le rendait malade rien que d'y penser. Butters savait qu'il n'avait pas la vie facile – du tout même – et que leur relation, même cachée, était un moyen d'échapper à son quotidien morbide et répétitif... Même s'il y avait des choses auxquelles on ne s'habituait jamais.

Lui aussi détestait sa propre vie. Ses parents, son père en particulier. La façon qu'il avait de le harceler verbalement au quotidien, même s'il ne levait que rarement la main sur lui. Mais les mots qu'il lui crachait tous les soirs à la gueule pour se défouler lui faisaient mal.

Mais quand il était avec Kenny, il ne se sentait jamais comme cela. Moins que rien, inutile, il avait toujours l'impression d'avoir de la valeur à ses yeux. D'être beau.

Et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Mais revenons-en au moment présent.

Kenny le plaqua un peu plus contre la porte, jouant avec la tirette de son sweat-shirt.

\- Donc, Léopold…. Est-ce que tu veux ?

Comme pour appuyer ses paroles, il descendit la tirette jusqu'à sa fin et ôta le sweat-shirt du plus petit, le laissant ainsi en T-Shirt devant lui. T-Shirt qui rejoint très vite le sweat, Kenny commençant à s'impatienter du manque de réponse de son petit ami.

-Léo ? Tu veux n'est-ce pas ?

Le petit blond rougit lorsque des mains vinrent s'aventurer sur son torse nu, taquinant ses tétons, dessinant ses courbes fines, passant dans des zones sensibles que Kenny connaissait par cœur. Il ouvrit la bouche puis la refermât aussitôt, sentant les mains de son petit ami se balader….plus bas.

\- Non Kenny ! Là c'est ….. !

\- Je n'arrêterais pas tant que tu n'auras pas répondu mon Léo….

Le pantalon du blond glissa bien vite à ses pieds, suivi de son boxer. Plus gêné que jamais, Léopold tenta désespérément de se cacher, tandis que Kenny prenait un malin plaisir à le toucher à des endroits spécifiques.

\- Kenny a-arrête…

\- Réponds-moi… Tu veux ou pas ?

Leurs regards se croisèrent.

\- ….oui.

Évidemment qu'il avait envie de lui. Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour le comprendre, au vu de la façon dont il le regardait, sa respiration qui s'était réchauffée et accélérée et surtout son cœur qui battait plus fort.

\- Bonne réponse.

Kenny se redressa et enleva ses propres vêtements, pour se retrouver au même stade vestimentaire que son petit ami. C'est-à-dire en tenue d'Adam. Il se retint de rire en pensant au fait qu'ils étaient tous deux, à poils, dans les chiottes du lycée de South Park pendant la pause de midi. Ça n'avait rien de drôle en soi, mais un rien faisait marrer Kenny.

Ce dernier attrapa son amant par les hanches et le souleva. Léopold enroula ses jambes autour de lui, automatiquement. Ils l'avaient fait tant de fois que c'en était naturel. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux un moment. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent chastement une première fois, puis plus franchement par la suite. Déconcentrant Léo par ses baisers, Kenny en profita pour entrer doucement en lui, en veillant à lui éviter toute douleur. Il ne prenait pas la peine de le préparer cette fois, il s'en était assez bien occupé la veille au soir...Et puis là ils avaient moins de temps.

\- Ça va… ?

Le blondinet croisa le regard de celui qu'il aimait et lui sourit. Kenny le prit comme un oui dissimulant un signal de départ, et commença de lents mouvements. Léo s'accrochait comme il pouvait à son petit ami, tentant de contrôler ses gémissements, douleur et plaisir se mêlant au creux de ses reins. Il ne lui avouerait sans doute jamais, mais il aimait quand Kenny était plus violent, plus possessif. C'était gênant à avouer, et il savait qu'il se moquerait gentiment de lui. Et puis il changerait peut-être sa façon de le faire, misant plus sur la violence qu'autre chose...

Alors que là, c'était juste parfait.

Kenny commença doucement mais sûrement à accélérer, et le plus petit laissa échapper un petit cri, qui fut immédiatement couvert par les lèvres de son partenaire.

\- Essaye de te retenir Léo…

Parmi ses gémissements retenus, ses petits cris qu'il tentait d'étouffer en embrassant le cou de son petit ami et les halètements impossibles à cacher, le petit blond trouva quand même la force de répondre.

\- Ce…haa… Ce n'est pas de ma… nnh-faute si c'est trop..bon…

Kenny essayait toujours de se retenir avec lui. Mais sortir une phrase comme ça… C'en était trop. L'embrassant fougueusement, il le plaqua littéralement contre la porte, donnant des coups de hanches de plus en plus rapides. Ils n'étaient plus du tout discrets, mais à cet instant, ils s'en foutaient. Tout ce qui leur importait était l'autre.

Léo se détacha du baiser lorsqu'il se sentit proche de la fin. Kenny avait compris le message, et il vint l'embrasser dans le cou pour leurs derniers instants, plantant ses dents quand il le sentit réceptif à son toucher. Ils vinrent en même temps, ne se retenant même pas pour étouffer leurs cris respectifs.

Kenny sortit de Léo après avoir repris ses esprits et s'assit sur le sol froid, prenant son petit ami sur les genoux. Il caressa ses cheveux inconsciemment, et Léopold eut une légère grimace en sentant la semence de son petit ami couler hors de lui pour tâcher la cuisse de Kenny, qui fit comme si de rien n'était. Un instant passa, et ils reprirent chacun leur souffle, lentement, jusqu'à ce que Kenny se rappelle où ils étaient.

\- Léo, on devrait y aller, on a cou…

\- Je t'aime.

Le blondinet le regardait dans les yeux. Kenny haussa les épaules. Les cours pouvaient attendre.

\- Je t'aime mon Léo.

 **Comment ça la fin est trop fluffy ? Non, non, je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez.**

 **Si vous avez regardé la description de la fic, vous avez sans doute remarqué que j'ai instauré deux règles. La première étant de donner le nom du couple que vous souhaitez voir apparaître dans la fic' (logique) et la seconde étant que vous devez donner un "thème". Par thème j'entends une idée, un lieu, un pitch/scénario de base... Enfin voilà ! Ceci aidera pour l'écriture des prochains OS, parce que je remarque que j'ai du mal à trouver des idées sur certains pairings.**

 **On se revoit dans le prochain OS pour (attentionsuspensedemalade) un Creek !**


	4. Damien et Pip

**BOUH.**

 **Non je n'ai pas oublié cette fic'...Mais excusez moi pour cette longue absence. J'ai eu pas mal de problèmes ces temps-ci (j'ai perdu pas mal de texte suite à une fausse manip' et je n'ai pas eu le courage de tout ré-écrire, puis il s'est passé plein d'autres trucs...)**

 **Donc je suis vraiment désolée. J'espère malgré tout que ceci vous plaira (à la base ce devait être du Creek mais comme j'ai tout perdu, j'ai préféré passer à autre chose pour l'instant et faire du Dip)**

 **Bonne lecture.**

En voyant Damien,, on ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur. Un frisson vous parcourait instantanément l'échine si vos yeux rencontraient les siens, sombre mais avec un soupçon de diabolisme aussi... Ses cheveux noirs impeccablement coiffés, ses sourcils touffus et constamment froncés et ce sourire en coin machiavélique... Tout chez lui respirait la terreur, et c'était bien normal après tout, pour le fils de Satan...

En plus de cette peur qu'il inspirait à chacun, il possédait une beauté froide sans pareille. Le genre de beauté qui nous accroche au regard et qui nous hypnotise, même si notre estomac se tord de peur. Damien était donc une sorte de paradoxe. Terrifiant et beau, malsain et attractif...

Mais bien sûr, il y avait une ombre au tableau. Il y en a toujours une.

Damien avait la voix la moins crédible du monde. Elle ne collait pas à son physique...et il doutait lui même de si elle pouvait coller à quelqu'un. Une voix si aiguë qu'il n'était presque pas pris au sérieux quand il parlait...et encore moins quand il s'énervait.

Depuis qu'il avait compris que sa voix ne muerait jamais et que par conséquent, il resterait à vie avec la voix d'un gosse de 5 ans, il s'était enfermé dans un mutisme quasi constant. Il ne parlait que lorsque c'était nécessaire. Depuis son retour chez son père (après un très bref passage dans la ville de South Park) il ne sortait quasiment plus, ou alors uniquement lorsque c'était nécessaire. Il ne pouvait se permettre d'avoir une vie normale de toute manière (rappelons le c'est un peu le fils de Satan himself...).

Mais voilà, il y avait le problème. Un problème qu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment occulter, étant donné qu'il appréciait énormément ce problème. Et que c'était réciproque.

Philipp.

Suite à son bref passage sur terre, il s'était étonne de s'être autant attaché au jeune garçon, et lorsqu'il était retourné en Enfer, il n'avait jamais cessé de l'observer...jusqu'à sa mort.

C'était la toute première fois qu'il avait pleuré. Il se sentait perdu. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais le revoir, étant donné que dès qu'il avait vu son corps se faire écraser, il s'était précipité à l'accueil de l'Enfer, là où les âmes des pêcheurs trop mauvais pour aller au purgatoire atterrissaient. Pas de trace de Pip. Il s'en était douté, de toute façon, il était beaucoup trop pur pour atterrir dans pareil endroit. Il était donc au ciel. Un rire nerveux l'avait traversé. Un ange... ? Bien sûr que oui, il en était devenu un, c'était même parfaitement logique. Pendant des jours, des mois, des années, il garda l'image de Pip dans son esprit, même si... S'il savait qu'il ne le reverrait jamais.

Pourtant un jour, lorsqu'il eut 17 ans en âge terrestre, il entendit une voix douce dans son esprit.

Pip.

La voix répétait sans cesse des mots sans sens aucun, mais Damien sut que Pip cherchait à le mener quelque part. Pour se rencontrer ? Un sentiment qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis ses 10 ans le parcourait alors qu'il sortit de l'Enfer et remonta sur terre, et il se retrouva bientôt dans une forêt. Il était là, Pip était devant ses yeux, avec sa stupide tenue de gosse anglais pourri gâté et ses cheveux blonds. Rien n'avait changé, hormis le fait qu'il avait vieilli. Damien ne savait pas qu'on pouvait vieillir au paradis, mais apparemment...

\- Bonjour Damien.

Sa voix était calme, posée, et il l'observa avec des yeux rond sans répondre... Et puis il n'avait pas non plus envie de parler, alors il fit un signe de tête dans sa direction.

\- ça fait longtemps, reprit le petit blond...Je t'avouerais que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à te trouver et à entrer en contact avec toi mais...C'est chose faite.

Il souriait. Damien se risqua à l'inspecter un peu. Il rayonnait de partout, et c'en était assez agaçant au bout d'un moment, si bien qu'il détourna le regard au bout de quelques secondes. Le silence s'installa, le blondinet attendant visiblement une réponse mais il refusait de la lui donner. Il n'avait pas entendu sa voix depuis près de 7 ans, et il pouvait très bien imaginer sa réaction face à ça.

\- Damien...? fit Philipp en s'approchant de lui. Tu...Tu as l'air ne pas...enfin...

Il se mordit la lèvre.

\- Est-ce que ?...

Il avait murmuré, et levé sa main à hauteur du visage du démon, qui n'avait pas manqué de se crisper et, instantanément, une flamme s'était créée entre sa joue et la main de l'Anglais. Ce dernier sursauta et s'écarta, balbutiant une excuse piteuse.

\- J...je ne voulais pas...

Il secoua la tête avant de soupirer.

\- J'avais cru que tu voulais me voir, enfin...je ferais mieux d'y aller.

Damien entendit un battement d'ailes significatif et il prit le poignet de Pip sans réfléchir, il ne voulait pas qu'il parte, il...

\- Attends.

Il lui avait manqué.

\- S-S'il te plaît...

Sa voix n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de passer ses lèvres, et puis... Il ne pouvait pas le laisser comme ça. C'était hors de question, pas s'il venait de passer 7 années à le chercher.

\- Damien ?

Il se mordit la lèvre, ses convictions de côté. Il avait envie de faire quelque chose mais ça semblait tellement mal, tellement... étrange.

\- L-Laisse moi faire, souffla-t-il près du visage de l'autre.

Et il posa son front sur le sien.

Pour le commun des mortels, ce geste était sans doute anodin, mais pas pour Damien et Pip... qui ne faisaient d'ailleurs plus partie du commun des mortels, d'ailleurs. Ce geste signifiait un lien inébranlable entre les deux personnes, plus forte que n'importe quelle preuve de tendresse. Damien savait ce qu'il fallait faire, et il avait osé. Maintenant, il n'aurait plus aucun problème pour communiquer avec l'ange. Il s'écarta après une dizaine de seconde et lui fit un rapide signe de la main, avant de disparaître.

Non, maintenant il n'y aurait plus aucun problème pour communiquer.

Maintenant que leurs âmes étaient scellées.

 **Alors,**

 **Pardon si la qualité du chapitre vous parait un peu nulle, et désolée pour l'absence de lemon... je n'ai pas vraiment la tête à ça, mais je n'ai pas non plus envie que vous pensiez que cette fanfiction est morte. J'ai encore plein d'idées, malheureusement peu de motivation et de courage pour le faire.**

 **En espérant que ça vous ai tout de même plus,**

 **Kuracker.**


	5. Stan et Kyle, I

**Salut tout le monde ! On se retrouve pour un Style qui, j'espère, n'a pas mis trop de temps à arriver. J'espère poster davantage durant les vacances, j'ai vraiment apprécié écrire cet OS (puis le Style quoi.)**

 **En espérant que ça vous plaira !**

Stan avait quelque chose pour les roux.

Il le savait, il en était parfaitement conscient. À chaque fois qu'il ouvrait sa fenêtre de navigation privée et qu'il allait sur Youporn, la catégorie ''redhead'' était la première sur laquelle il cliquait. Plus de boîtes de mouchoirs qu'il ne pouvait en compter étaient parties à cause des ces belles demoiselles aux formes généreuses et aux cheveux de feu.

Mais ça ne lui suffisait pas.

Il voulait le faire en vrai.

Ouais, il y avait quelques rousses à l'école. Des vraies comme des fausses d'ailleurs, mais la plus belle restait Red. Ses cheveux étaient toujours de la couleur qui lui avait valu ce surnom, et désormais elle assumait complètement sa rousseur et c'était parfait comme cela. Ils avaient grandi depuis l'école primaire, et plus personne ne se foutait de sa gueule à la moindre occasion... Enfin, si on exceptait Cartman.

Mais Stan savait pertinemment qu'il n'avait aucune chance avec elle. Parce que Rebecca ne s'intéressait à personne. C'était le genre de beauté froide qu'on avait le droit de regarder, sur qui on avait le droit de fantasmer, mais qu'on ne pouvait pas approcher.

Et justement, en ce cours de littérature américaine, il l'observait d'un air distrait. Ses longs cheveux roux qui tombaient jusqu'au milieu de son dos, ses mains délicates qui notaient tout ce que le prof racontait.

Il l'admirait, en cet instant.

Mais il n'était clairement pas amoureux d'elle.

Il avait du mal avec ce terme. Autant il avait toujours cet éternel crush pour Wendy, autant...

Il n'en savait rien.

-Tu rêvasses, Stan ?

L'interpellé se tourna vers son meilleur ami, haussant les épaules.

-Hm.

Il regarda Kyle un instant. Kyle Broflovski était toujours le même, depuis qu'il avait 8 ans. Même esprit critique, même blagues vaseuses mais sans réel fond méchant. Même visage plein de tâches de rousseur, même peau blanche comme du lait. Les seuls nouveautés étaient des lunettes noires sur le bout de son nez et ses cheveux roux qui étaient beaucoup plus disciplinés.

Stanley se détourna après l'avoir un peu trop détaillé, laissant une légère rougeur s'installer sur les joues du roux.

Kyle aimait Stan. Depuis toujours.

Et il ne pouvait rien y faire. Parce que Stan avait toujours été attiré par les filles.

Et plus particulièrement par Wendy Testaburger.

Il la détestait autant que la plupart des gens l'admiraient.

Parce que Wendy lui ressemblait beaucoup. Elle était réfléchie, posée, avait des opinions intéressantes et des arguments solides pour les défendre, tout comme lui. Mais elle, c'était une fille sexy qui osait s'affirmer et afficher ses positions. Lui était complexé, et c'était un timide maladif. Il n'oserait jamais se révolter comme elle le faisait. Il en aurait été capable, à une époque, mais maintenant...

Il préférait subir.

Kyle soupira, secoua la tête et se reconcentra sur le cours. Cela ne servait à rien d'y penser, encore plus maintenant. Il en aurait tout le temps en soirée.

La cloche finit par sonner et tout le monde se leva dans le brouhaha le plus total. La journée était enfin terminée, et Kyle sortit de la pièce, ses livres dans les bras. Les fins de journée étaient devenues affreusement monotones. Après les cours, il allait déposer ses livres dans son casier, et y attendait Stan. Parfois pendant plusieurs dizaines de minutes. Mais il ne lui en voulait jamais. Autrefois, il lui aurait râlé dessus pendant plusieurs jours, mais leur amitié avait radicalement changé depuis leurs 14 ans. Depuis que Kyle avait pleinement réalisé ses sentiments.

Depuis lors, il pardonnait tout à Stan. Ce dernier l'avait bien évidemment remarqué, mais n'avait pas chercher à interpréter ça. Ce n'était pas son genre.

Ce jour-là, il l'attendit aussi, adossé contre son grand casier où il avait collé le logo de l'équipe de basket régionale. Kyle soupira en observant une multitude d'élèves passer devant lui... encore une fois, Stanley était en retard. Mais c'était tellement commun ces temps-ci, après tout...Il finit par s'asseoir à même le sol lorsque les couloirs devinrent de plus en plus vide. Stan finit par arriver comme si de rien n'était, et Kyle se leva. C'était tellement machinal.

-Désolé, j'ai eu une discussion avec Wen' !

-Le genre de discussion qui finit en engueulade ? Demanda Kyle, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

-Non, ça a été, elle voulait juste me parler de son nouveau ''mec''.

Il appuya ce dernier mot d'un mouvement de guillemets.

-Ah ? Vous ne vous êtes pas remis ensemble ?

-Non.., fit Stan en haussant les épaules. Elle préfère toujours continuer cette relation ouverte.

Ils se mirent en marche tout en discutant. De Wendy, de Stan, de l'équipe de football du brun. Kyle n'en faisait jamais mention de ça non plus, mais son meilleur ami ne se souciait plus vraiment de lui. Oh, bien sûr, il lui demandait encore comment ça allait, des mondanités de ce genre là mais... Leurs discussions plus personnelles n'allaient plus que dans un sens maintenant.

Ils arrivèrent chez Stan, grimpèrent dans sa chambre sans saluer Shelley qui était affalée sur le canapé du salon, ni la mère de Stan dans la cuisine. Ils ne le faisaient généralement que quand c'était l'heure du goûter et qu'il fallait redescendre. Stan alla s'allonger sur son lit négligemment tandis que Kyle s'assit au pied du lit, allumant la télé pour mettre un fond sonore. Généralement, le silence était roi pendant de longs instants, jusqu'à ce que le brun le rompe par une remarque, que ce soit à propos de l'émission qui passait à la télé ou à propos d'autre chose.

Mais là, ladite remarque déconcerta un peu Kyle

-T'en penses quoi de Red ?

-Hein ? Fit le roux en se retournant un peu brutalement vers lui.

-Red. Rebecca.

-Ouais je sais qui c'est, je suis pas con non plus.

Kyle se détourna, réfléchissant un peu. Honnêtement, il s'en foutait de Rebecca. C'était une fille comme une autre, avec qui il parlait de temps en temps mais pas plus qu'à une connaissance.

-Elle est sympa.

-Juste sympa ?

-...t'essayes d'obtenir quoi, là ?

-J'sais pas ! Mais tu la trouves pas genre hyper bonne ?

Il leva les yeux au ciel suite à la remarque avant de hausser les épaules.

-Je suppose.

-Vieux, des fois, je ne te comprends vraiment pas.

Il ne releva pas la remarque qui l'avait un peu blessé. Stan n'en savait rien, mais il se considérait comme bisexuel depuis un moment. Et bien qu'il était son meilleur ami, avec tout ce qui était arrivé entre eux... Il ne lui disait rien. D'ailleurs, personne à part Kenny n'était au courant. Et Cartman ne l'apprendrait jamais de la bouche de Kyle pour des raisons évidentes.

-Je la trouve magnifique moi. Son corps, ses yeux, ses cheveux surtout...

Kyle ricana

-Tu fantasmes sur les roux ou quoi ?

Cette fois-ci, c'est Stan qui se tut pendant un instant.

Et Kyle comprit qu'il avait été assez creepy sur ce coup-là.

Il sentit son meilleur ami venir s'asseoir à ses côtés et il n'osa pas lever les yeux vers lui.

Stan coupa la télévision.

Et Kyle retint sa respiration.

-P'têt bien.

-Hein ?

-P'têt bien que je fantasme sur les roux.

Une idée saugrenue avait traversé l'esprit de Stan, ainsi que son bas-ventre. Il devait en avoir le cœur net.

Il s'approcha de Kyle, et voyant qu'il ne se soustrayait pas, il se pencha encore plus.

Le premier baiser fut sauvage, déroutant, et tous deux n'avaient absolument aucune idée d'où ça allait mener. Mais Kyle était certainement le plus perdu des deux. Il en avait tant rêvé, il avait tellement fantasmé sur tout ça, allant même jusqu'à gémir le nom de son meilleur ami lors de séances de plaisir solitaire...

Mais là c'était putain de réel.

Stan lui mordit la lèvre avec violence, comme s'il souhaitait se venger de quelque chose. Il passa ses mains sur son torse, relevant un peu son t-shirt. Contrairement au sien, le torse de Kyle était fin, à peine musclé. Cartman le taquinait souvent à propos de ça, d'ailleurs...

Pourquoi pensait-il à Cartman dans un moment pareil, bordel ?

En gémissant plaintivement, Kyle se contentait de subir tout ce que lui faisait Stan. Il répondait à ses baisers, s'aventurait même à quelques caresses timides mais il était terrifié de ce qui allait arriver. Dans le bon sens du terme, s'il en existait un.

Le brun le fit s'allonger sur son dos, remontant un peu plus le t-shirt de son meilleur ami. Il effleura la peau de son ventre avant d'apposer une main franche à son jean déformé à l'entrejambe. Bordel, mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait ? Tous deux avaient cette question qui leur résonnait dans le crâne, mais aucun n'avait la réponse. De toute façon, au point où ils en étaient, tous deux en érection, ils avaient juste envie de continuer.

Et ils n'avaient pas vraiment de raisons pour s'arrêter maintenant.

Stan le caressa et peu à peu, Kyle fut incité à faire de même. D'un geste timide, il posa sa main tremblante sur l'entrejambe de Stan. Putain, il était gros, c'était vraiment, vraiment trop gênant. Il leva le regard vers l'autre, comme pour lui demander quoi faire, mais Stan avait les yeux baissés, ses cheveux en bataille lui masquaient une partie du visage. Il semblait réellement concentré sur ce qu'il faisait, à savoir...

-Ah...

Il ne put s'empêcher de soupirer plus fort, et aussitôt la main du brun qui n'était pas occupée vint lui couvrir la bouche. Il gémit contre celle-ci alors que Stan défaisait le bouton de son pantalon, glissait sa main dans son boxer et...

-Mmmh !

Il mordit la paume de la main qui le bâillonnait pour s'empêcher de crier plus que de raison. Stan l'avait regardé dans les yeux quand il l'avait pris en main, et son regard était empli d'une lueur qu'il n'avait jamais eu auparavant. De la luxure, pure et dure, démontrant son envie de satisfaire l'autre.

Kyle remarqua qu'il ne touchait plus Stan lorsque le brun entama ses mouvements.

-Hmm...

-Profite...

Les yeux de Kyle se fermirent alors qu'il lui obéissait, se concentrant uniquement sur les sensations... Qui étaient tout simplement divines. Une chaleur coupable, qui faisait trembler ses cuisses, qui lui faisait imaginer des milliers de situations plus excitantes les unes que les autres. Jamais il n'avait ressenti ça.

Les va-et-vient s'accélérèrent peu à peu, et les hanches du roux bougeaient maladroitement pour essayer de ressentir plus, encore plus, alors qu'il sentait que c'était déjà la fin.

Pas déjà...

Il se sentit éjaculer alors que l'autre ne s'arrêtait pas dans ses gestes, et il crut être aveuglé tant c'était bon, il ouvrit la bouche contre sa main, son dos s'arqua et puis...

Kyle se rallongea, le souffle court, comme s'il venait de courir un marathon.

Stan lui sourit et s'essuya la main sur les draps, ce regard brûlant toujours sur Kyle. Ce dernier reprenait peu à peu ses esprits, et en réalisant que son ami en avait toujours envie, il se redressa et le regarda, encore plus timide qu'avant.

-Q-que.. ?

Stan haussa les épaules.

-Tu pourrais...

En poussant sa langue contre l'intérieur de sa joue, il mima l'acte qu'il sous-entendait. C'était à la fois si innocent et... débile, quelque part, mais c'était dans le caractère de Stan. Kyle ricana un peu.

-Quoi ?

-T'es tellement peu subtil...

-Le fais pas si t'as pas envie, hein.

-J'ai pas dit ça...

Le roux se mit à quatre pattes sur le lit, il n'était pas vraiment sûr de comment agir. Au moins, Stan avait retiré son pantalon pour l'aider dans sa tâche, mais... Merde, c'était plus simple quand c'était lui qui profitait.

Il lança un coup d'œil à Stan, qui évitait soigneusement de le regarder, le rouge aux joues.

Bon, il fallait bien se lancer un jour...

Il le prit en main et lui administra un coup de langue du haut en bas, le faisant frémir. Puis il recommença et une fois arrivé en haut, le prit en bouche d'une façon réellement maladroite.

Il fallait juste qu'il ne le morde pas et tout irait bien.

Il fit quelques mouvements sans aller trop loin, pour tester, alternant entre sa bouche et sa main, et bien vite il prit un rythme assez convenable.

Et visiblement, ça plaisait à Stan, vu les gémissements qu'il étouffait dans le coussin.

Kyle accéléra, encore et encore, s'en retrouvant de nouveau excité, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente Stan se tendre. Il comprit qu'il allait venir et il tenta de se redresser, mais une main sur sa tête lui somma de continuer, et il sentit un liquide épais dans sa bouche.

Il dut se retenir pour ne pas tout cracher, et il offrit à Stan un visage mécontent, le menton couvert de semence blanche.

Bien évidemment l'hilarité de l'autre ne se fit pas attendre.

-Putain Kyle, tu devrais voir ta tête !

-La tienne est p-pas mieux, vieux.

En effet, le visage rouge et taquin de l'autre était adorable et Kyle dut se retenir pour ne pas prononcer trois mots fatidiques. Il se contenta d'aller s'asseoir à côté de Stan, essuyant son menton au passage.

Le brun l'attira contre lui, et il ne posa pas de questions. Il se sentait trop bien, là, maintenant.

Il réfléchirait plus tard.

 **Pour vous rassurer, non ils ne vont pas en rester là. Je ne sais pas encore la direction que ça prendra, par contre !**

 **Si vous avez des idées/des remarques, ou si tout simplement vous avez aimez (ou pas !) n'hésitez pas à laisser une review !**

 **En espérant que ça vous ait plus,**

 **Kuracker.**


End file.
